ghostridermoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider
Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) was a stunt motocyclist who can turn himself into Ghost Rider after selling his soul to the devil and by calling the fire spirit within him, the spirit of vengance, he will turn into Ghost Rider. Biography ''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Johnny Blaze has been hiding for 5 years in eastern Eroupe and is confrunted by Moreau. Moreau makes Johnny a deal, if Johnny uses the Rider to rescue the boy, Moreau and his group of monks lead by Methoties will remove the demon from Johnny's body. Johnny changes into the Ghost Rider and resuces the boy from Carrigan. Danny and Johnny bond over there demonic natures. Johnny, Nadya and Moreua take Danny to Methoties and the monks for fill there promise. They remove the Ghost Rider from demon after telling Johnny the background of the demon. The demons name is Zerithos and he was an angel, a spirit of justice sent to protect man. But he was taken to hell, corupted and his mission of protecting the innocent, turned into punished the guilty and he turned hinto the devils spirit of vengeance. But the monks rid Johnny of the Rider, then they decide that Danny is dangerous and born with his power and they can not remove it so they decide to kill the boy. But Blackout shows up, kills the monks and captures Danny. Johnny, Moreua and Nadya go to stop Roarke, Blackout kills Moreua, Johnny is about to be killed aswell, but Danny relising that he has all of Roarke's powers, puts the power of Zerithos back into Johnny. Once again as the Rider, Johnny kills Blackout and a road chase accours with the Rider chansing Roarke and the boy. Ghost Rider crashes Roarkes car and sends him back to hell and Danny is killed in the crash. But Johnny can feel the engelec part of Zerithos and his hands glows with blue fire as the angel resurects the boy. With Roarke beaten, Johnny rides into the night, not as the spirit of vengeance, but as the spirit of justice. Powers and Abilities Ghost Rider is the supernatural combination between human host and experienced motorcyclist Johnny Blaze and the demonic Zarathos. As the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze possesses a variety of supernatural powers. '''Demonic Transformation:' Johnny Blaze possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Ghost Rider at will. Originally, he would automatically transform at night or in the presence of evil. However, near the end of the first movie, he has begun to gain control over his transformations and can transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. The power of the Ghost Rider depends on who is in control over the Ghost Rider (Johnny and the spirit inhabit the same body, but while transformed the Ghost Rider is in control, Johnny Blaze only influences it's decisions to an extent as he takes the "back seat" except when he sees Roxanne, he effectively calm down. So in a way, it may be the type of psychological condition like with the Hulk whenever he sees Betty). Carter Slade has stated the Rider is powerful, however, it is unknown how powerful (if it is just as powerful as the comic book version or less). Nonetheless, Johnny Blaze, as the Ghost Rider, is one of the strongest and most powerful beings on planet (it is also unknown at this time if he is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and if ever confirmed, he would be up there with the Hulk, Thor and Odin), while the Ghost Rider, is for all intent's and purposes described as boundless in power to the extent where the Ghost Rider was able to defeat Blackheart as Legion in battle; the Ghost Rider is one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Ghost Rider possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 25 tons or maybe more. In this form, the Rider was able to beat all of Blackheart's minions and Blackheart as Legion. *'Superhuman Endurance' The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. In human form, Johnny is the same like any human being and is subject to the same normal vulnerabilities, as shown when Slade had to stitch him up. However, Johnny Blaze, while as the Rider, is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of earthly physical damage as he has taken blows from beings such as Blackheart with no sign of pain or discomfort. The Ghost Rider is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him, bounce off his bones or burn away due to the level of hellfire emitted from him. Ghost Rider's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, if his being is ever damaged, the magical energies imbuing him allows the Ghost Rider to instantly regenerate any and all damage done without any discomfort or any evident pain. However, this is not extended to Johnny in his human form but with time, it could. *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even transform a regular motorcycle into an tricked out one completely out of hellfire. He can also unleash the hellfire in omni-directional attacks that are incredibly powerful. From what was seen in the trailer for the sequel, after being unloaded on by an attacker with an assault weapon, he spit back out every round like a machine gun completely in hellfire. Also near the end of the trailer, the boy ask what happens if he has to pee in that form and Johnny stated that "it's awesome" and then it cuts to the scene where he is pissing hellfire, not urine, out but it comes out like a flamethrower. *'Mystical Chain Projection:' Ghost Rider wields a chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and encasing it in hellfire or use it like a fan. *'Penance Stare:' The Rider's most powerful weapon stated by Slade, Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. After exposure to the Penance State, the individual eyes are replaced with burn-out pupils. Blaze is an expert stunt rider. Although he's had no proper training, he is also a formidable hand to hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations. Equipment *'Hellcycle': Motorcycle which can be transformed by hellfire whenever he becomes the Rider. *'Ghost Rider's Chain': Utilizing an length piece of chain he found upon his first time as the Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider's chain has become a mystic weapon capable of transforming into a wide variety of different weapons. Relationships *Moreau - Ally *Danny Ketch - Ally *Nadya Ketch - Ally *Roarke - Enemy *Blackout - Enemy Gallery ''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' Sov Johnny Blaze.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-26.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-24.jpg GR_Home_Pic.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-30.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-29.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-27.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-18.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-17.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-33.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-31.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-14.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-13.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-10.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-8.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-5.jpg GhostRider Road Kill.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-1.jpg SoV Ghost Rider.jpg Ghost_Rider_SOV_2012.jpg Ghost-Roder-2image-ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance-15.jpg Ghost Rider.jpg Rider.jpg Category:Characters